


In Bloom To Heaven

by LlamaDan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU - small city and a forest full of magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Existential Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Phan Comfort, Phanfiction, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, alternative universe, dans hips, i love tags sorry, just a fellow trashcan trying, like actualy gay, really gay, super gay, there will be smut later i promise, this is my first fic im excited please forgive me i should be doing homework, this will get gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaDan/pseuds/LlamaDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is forced to move to a small city in middle of nowhere. "Clifftop". At first he is a miserable teen just trying to fit in until just a dream in a driveaway by a gas station a dream changes his whole life.<br/>This is my first fanfiction i have ever written (yes, welcome to hell), so some constructive criticism would be nice. :)<br/>Yes, the name is a reference to a Nirvana and a Troye Sivan song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bloom To Heaven

A small leaf fell down by a huge wooden sign.

  
"Clifftop" Dan read as he drove past the sign in a carmen red vw polo.

  
Despite his love for everything old and retro, like most of games he played, he still loved the car. It was a present from his father. When he turned 17 his dad proudly presented the car to him as if it was a national treasure. And thank God Dan liked the car. He liked the softly roaring engine and the soft seats that always smelled like caramel latte and cigarettes. The boy couldn't not like it anyways if he didn't want to take a beating and a speech of what a real man should be like.

  
His parents weren't that bad at all, but since his teenage years everything just seemed to go down - both his grades, relationships with his friends and parents, and mood as well. It was mostly due to his whole family moving.

  
Just a week before he drove right past this sign just as today in a huge, quite smelly bus. Dan doesn't remember much of the drive except the blaring music in his earbuds and his inner demons killing him as his blood rose straight to his ears. Some people just don't like changes in their life. Like Dan did.

  
He was a city person who loved to be left in the quietness of his own room, he loved the small pastel sun by the horizon and many, many gray buildings, many, many gray feelings. Yet he felt at peace in the mundane city he lived in before.

  
And as a huge "fuck you and your teen drama", just a week ago Dans parents moved to this lovely city full of green and so small that everyone knew each other. They even somehow managed to move the car as well Dans fathers car and their belongings.

  
The city itself was so small, that Dan feared they wouldn't fit all their belongings there. In the city there is only one post office, a small police station, a market which the local townspeople called a supermarket for some reason (it looked more like a small school) and about ten houses, every single one of them wooden and old as the time itself and a terribly colored red school building which looked like it was painted halfway and then the person who tried to paint it just gave up. Maybe it was because of all the rain. The rain seemed to fall here more often than anywhere else and trees seemed to grow better as well, making huge forests around the small city.

  
Dan was not was not the type of person who took long walks in a forest adoring the fallling leaves and breathing in the fresh smell of the forest pines. Heck, he was not the type of person to even walked around too much. His lazieness restrained him from even walking a few metres to get the remote or his phone. But he took many walks in his head. Many, many awake daydreams in a different world where life felt easier and where he could feel like flying even if that was impossible in the real world. And these were not the meth or weed produced kind of dreams. These were the kind of dreams you got when you listened to music. The way colors flowed through the music and the way thoughts and dreams formed when you listened to it.

  
And the worst part of this all moving thing, was that the Howell family didn't move to any exciting, sunny, or exotic place like Florida or the flashy New York, not even the country, no, they decided to move to this middle of nowhere-green damned-rainy, wet hell.

  
Even if they had enough money.

  
"I just needed some space for my creative ideas and some more designs" - Dans mother explained.

  
Yes, she was a fashion designer, quite a famous one too, and apparently the nature of this place inspired her a lot. But it did not inspire Dan. The trees were so tall and green here it even became kind of depressing to look up to their green devilish faces that sometimes dropped a stray drop of yesterdays rain on your new shoes or school bag.

  
When Dan was young he didn't even know that this kind of place existed. Everything from the pines to the caves by the small river that coused down by the mountain looked like a great setup for some adventure story, or maybe some nature documentary. Especially the school here.

  
A daily dose of this cities fauna could be viewed in his class. Except for the deers who sometimes ran out on the road and Dans hormone influenced classmates, there were almost no other animals in this city. Dan smirked at the thought of animal planet filming a documentary about the wild "Clifftops Mountain School" students.

  
And this very day he drove past the sign just as before - blaring loud music, but not in his earbuds, but on the polo's radio. A loud G note played as he drove past the lovely red hell colored school prefaces which radiated the smell of sweaty teenagers and fresh paint through his open car window even from far off.

  
He was never the type of person to skip school and today he was not skipping. It would be kinda dumb to skip the first day school, especially if you are new to the place. He was simply making an excuse of forgetting a very important pencil at home. For sure he hated school, most teens hated school because they were forced to do productive things five days a week and not procrastinate by watching their "oh so important" romantic tv shows or getting hell drunk off their asses.

  
But Dan hated school in a special way. He never had that many friend except for a small group of nerds who loved the same video games as him, but now he didn't even have that much. He had already got enough friendship as a kid being kicked around like a football by the "rugby team jocks" and as a teen being gossiped about by the "mean girls".

  
Every school had the "mean girls" who walked around in a small group of three and smelled like cheap fragrance. You could know they were coming your way by the sound of heels clicking and loud screams of "YAAAAAAAAAS GIRL" or "NO HE DID NOT OH MY GOD". These girls thought they were everything and perfect just because they had more friends than anyone else. Even if their friends despised them and labeled themselves as friends just to get free alcohol and the legendary teen parties in which half of the girls ended up pregnant and the boys drunk and probably in Mexico for some reason.

  
Dan hissed at the familiar sight of the green pine forest and red school and turned away from the familiar red, moving his hands on the polo's steering wheel, as he turned into a small driveaway right by the gas station.

  
Dan glanced at the small clock on the polo's dashboard. 7:05 am. There was still plenty of time until hell begins again. As he tried to fix his hair in the polo's mirror, effects of insomnia started to kick in. The brown haired boy lifted his hand to his tired eyes and caressed the dark lines under them.

  
He was a mess today.

  
This city was tiny, sometimes way too tiny, "Clifftop", its name was not for nothing, after all it was on the top of a cliff, a small mountain to be precise. The sight was sure a thing to see - blue lakes, green forests, a thing you would see on a nature lovers aesthetic blog. Of course Dan loved these kind of blogs, they looked beautiful, but in reality it was just wet smudgy moss that kept sticking to your shoes and rainy weather that never amused anyone except the weather forecast team maybe.

  
A car driving past and splashing water on polo's front panel awoke Dan from his daydream. It was a truly beautiful one indeed. There was a hint of marshmallows, a feeling of falling and black hair. Dan was not sure what the black hair was about but he just remembers a soft laugh and caramel colored curtains. Sometimes the boys own brain scared him, and it didn't fail at its mission this time as well. The dreams were too vivid and the feelings way too real. Maybe it was just because Dan rarely fell asleep these days anymore.

  
As he began to rub sleep out of his eyes a thought began to form in his head: "Maybe it wasn't a dream". As he looked up at the clock again Dan began to realise it truly was not a dream. 7:45. He was late for the school. Just like any typical teen in a romance-comedy novel. Oh, ho what a cliche. Except this was not a romance-comedy novel and life was not a teenage dream full of cliches.

  
"A great first impression douche" - Dan muttered to himself and began to drive whilst trying to focus on the road and trying not to hit any of the lovely Clifftops residents or their trash cans (not the kids but the real trash cans).  
This sure won't be the best time he had ever had, but just a little while before Dans mother decides to move back again won't hurt him.

  
Will it?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please check in about once in a week (i will try to upload new chapters weekly)


End file.
